


shower stalls

by yeollie_bun



Series: genderbend nct [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Renjun, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, also jeno is mentioned quite often??, fem!jaemin, hes cute tho maybe a little gay, i started this at like 4am w crappy energy drink and its currently 6am help, i think they should make pussy eating a tag, oh and jenos reaaally fine with this i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeollie_bun/pseuds/yeollie_bun
Summary: "want me to go down on you?""you referring to the old times?"-basically fem!renmin going down on each other in the shower stalls.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: genderbend nct [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691623
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	shower stalls

**Author's Note:**

> i was reading genderbend haikyuu and then ended up thinking about me and my bff
> 
> tf did i do
> 
> but yea,,,, anygays this is the outcum, dont judge its literally 6am
> 
> enjoy;
> 
> (i also think i messed up the ending but like-)

jaemin had went totally spontaneous on renjun. she had showed up infront of her house, a bag with swimwear and other stuff on her back, trying to convince the girl to join her.

"you know, 'cuz you're my best friend!", she had said.

"jeno turned you down didn't he.", renjun had guessed. and right she was.

jaemin had still managed to convince her and the both of them went swimming together.

-  
"next time, let's go all together.", jaemin referred to their small group of friends.

"sure. i bet jisung would want to put chenle in a whole body suit though, going all jealous."

jaemin snorts at that.

the girls finally reach their destination. they just came out of the water and decided that "damn i cant believe we were in the water for four whole hours". which is why they were currently on their way to the showers, stopping off at the lockers to grab some stuff.

renjun got her shampoo and towel out of her locker, eyeing her friends back while she had half of her body shoved into the locker to reach her things. before jaemin could straighten herself and get out of the small cabinet, renjun waddled over, poking her finger into her half exposed buttcheek.

"oi!", jaemin jolted out of the locker, pressing a big towel against her body as a protection. a pout forming on her face.

renjun snorts at that, "you look ridiculous.", she moves back to make some room for her friend. "do not!", jaemin pouts even harder, if thats even possible.

renjun just shakes her head, "did you get your stuff?", the taller girl just eyes her suspiciously before nodding once. "lets go then."

jaemin is quick to catch up with the brunette who went ahead and they silently make their way to the showers. "wanna shower together?, the pinkheads voice pipes up, throwing renjun out of her thoughts.

"you literally went all protective when i poked you, why would you wanna shower together?", renjun just raises her eyebrows at her, but proceeds to make her way to one of the last shower cubicles. "you just.. surprised me, thats all." jaemin all but follows the older into the cabin, hanging her towel next to the other girls.

renjun just sighs but doesn't protest. instead she turns around, trying to shake her gaze off the pinks body. jaemin had decided to wear a simple black bikini. the underpart was tied together on her hips while the bralette was tied together in the middle, a simple knot between her boobs keeping the whole thing together.

jaemin managed to make the simple thing look way too good on her, renjun would even go as far as calling her breathtakingly sexy. sue her, but jaemins warm skin tone contrasting prettily with the black, not to mention the cute pink locks reaching down to her hips. renjun thought she looked like ecchi in person.

renjun sighed once more before turning the water on.

"injunniee~ why are you so far away", jaemin draped her whole figure over her smaller friend, winding her arms around her and pressing her front to her back. once the warm water started prickling down onto them jaemin sighed contently, resting her chin ontop of the brunettes shoulder.

renjun leaned slightly back, resting her head against jaemins while turning her face upwards, welcoming the warm water after the freezing breeze in the hallways.

it was more than normal for both of them to chill this closely, even if it was, well.. quite a while since they went skin on skin. but renjun wasn't going to complain. jaemin would always be one of her top body counts. the girl had an amazing body.

"can i wash you?", jaemin lazily unwinded one of her arms, to turn off the water and reach for shampoo. renjun just nodded at the question.

the pinkhead distangled herself from her friend to get some of the foam on her hands. she put the bottle back after that and started massaging the foam into the dark hair of her tiny friend. she started at the top of the smallers head, carefully pulling her bangs back to coat them too before working the soap into her hair. renjun occasionally gave some approving sounds, humming under her breath, almost as if she was purring.

jaemin twirled the shoulder lenght foamy hair around her finger before she reached for another shampoo bottle. this time she used a bigger amount of the vanilla smelly liquid, spreading the whitey substance on renjuns shoulders.

jaemin had to surpress a laugh, bringing her hand forward to let some of the liquid drip down as she said, "looks like semen"

renjun winced infront of her "ew", jaemin just chuckled and went back to work. when she bumbed into the straps of renjuns swimsuit she slowly crept her hands underneath, smoothly pulling the straps down while she coated tiny arms in shampoo. she waited for some kind of protest, but instead, renjun moved her arms to get the straps off of her and jaemin pulled the white one piece bikini down to her waist.

the pinkhead sighed at the sight of renjuns back, her pale skin was smooth and flawless, a few lines defining the small of her back and jaemin quickly went back to work. massaging and kneading the flesh underneath her fingers. getting renjun to slightly throw back her head and sigh.

jaemin then took a step forward, pressing her chest to the smallers back and leaning her cheek against the foamy hair to reach out and stroke the flat tummy infront of her.

she lazily wanders her hands over the softness, reaching to her sides and wandering near her boobs, feeling renjun get a little tense, just to drop down once more. circling her belly button, slightly dipping in and feeling the smaller shudder. jaemin lets her hands go upwards once more, stopping just underneath the brunettes breasts, she feels the hotness of her against her body, the smaller leaning in with her whole weight.

jaemin finally bumps her boobs, jiggling them before she finally cups them. her hands cover their whole frame, they fit perfectly between her long fingers and jaemin can feel the piercing in renjuns right nipple poke her hand.

she starts to knead the soft flesh in her hands and renjun bucks her hips before bringing a hand to her mouth. jaemin grins, knowing exactly what is happening before she turns her head to the side and licks over the brunettes ears. she tastes the bitterness of the soap, despite the heavenly smell. but the nasty taste is worth the reaction she gets.

jaemin is quick to soap the rest of renjuns upper body, taking her hand with one of hers and foaming her arm with the other one.

once she thinks its enough she moves her hands southward once more, sliding down renjuns back to cup her peachy buttcheeks, the small girl might be skinny but her weight adds just in the right places.

jaemin drags the swimsuit down renjuns hips, before the wet suit falls off on its own, pooling at her feet and leaving the smaller girl all naked.

but renjun doesn't feel uncomfortable or embarrassed at all. it wouldn't been the first time they saw or touched each other, just been a few years since the last time. okay maybe she was a little bit embarrased, since they are definitely not in high school anymore. and yeah maybe jaemin insisted on seeing her nipple piercing when she got it, and yeah maybe they do shower together more often than necessary and okay, there's literally nothing to be embarrased about but, _omg cholesterol_ \- okay what the fuck begone demon! its just been such a long time and wow renjun missed this. but jaemin and jeno getting into a serious relationship ended their playsessions and renjun is more than 100% sure that jaemin told her boyfriend what shes up to, when she told him she would take her out for swimming, but damn she should tell jaemin to invite her more often to such things. but then jeno would want to participate and wait- renjun doesn't like dick, but if she would get to fuck her best friend and gay awakening then damn if she wouldn't jerk her other best friend off. and wait is that, oh god, it is jaemins hand sneaking its way between her buttcheeks.

renjun snapped her eyes open, "what are you doing, rubbing my asshole like that? im not jeno you know.", literally everyone knew about jeno and his weakness for the back entrance.

"oh my god i know, you just destroyed the whole soft atmosphere by the way", renjun could hear the pout in her voice. "gimme the shampoo", she responded.

the brunette turned around, grabbing the bottle jaemin gave her and quickly soaped up her legs and other remaining parts. "okay your turn, but please rinse me off before."

the taller girl turned the water on once more and renjun immediately lifted her head and let the water hit her face. jaemin smiled at the sight and quickly went to rinse the soap out of the other girls hair, the shampoo went down her body with all the smelly chlorine and left the brunette with flattened hair clinging to her neck. jaemin went and pressed a small kiss on top of the smallers nose which left her smiling before she pulled the pink under the spray of water. "okay my turn, cotton"

renjun grabbed jaemins bottle of shampoo before reaching up to spread the liquid over her head. jaemin smiled down on her and renjun gave back a cheeky smile. she liked their bathing sessions, they would often turn out like this, minus the naughty touching obviously, but renjun thought they were fun and relaxing. besides she was pretty sure if things would get a little out of control jeno wouldn't mind, because its renjun, and she knew for a fact that he wouldn't _mind_ her aswell.

jaemin closed her eyes, humming under her breath when renjun carefully coated her long curls of soft pink. then she reached for the other bottle, honey scented this time, and made quick work of spreading the yellowish liquid on jaemins shoulders. looking straight she had a wide view of two meaty and heavy buns.

she followed the thin line of the silver chain around her neck, ending at the small turtle shaped pendant. renjun pressed a light kiss against it, while moving her hands to the knot holding the bralette together. she smoothly unwinded the double knot, heavy tits, desperately falling out. renjun batted her eyelashes, searching for jaemins eyes and pressing an innocent kiss against one of the buns when she found her gaze.

jaemin shakily breathed out at that, she vaguely registers renjun slipping her straps off and letting the piece join her swimsuit on the ground.

renjun cups her tits with her small hands, and jaemin thinks they look tiny against her chest, renjun says her tits are just too big. though she doesn't protest when jaemin claims that she loves them.

renjun licks a broad stripe over the pinks right boob, grazing her wide, flushed nipple. it still tastes like chlorine, the water alone didn't wash the stench away. so renjun starts to knead the soft flesh, rolling and kneading until the slick foam covers all of it. she then moves to coat her arms and then proceeds to turn jaemin around, to wash her back aswell.

renjun then squirts a little more of the shampoo to cover jaemins tummy, her waist and hips and oops the bottom of the bikini slid down.

renjun strokes the plump buttcheeks, poking and lightly clapping it just to see it jiggle.

"you should do squads."

"and you should hurry up."

renjun agrees inwardly and proceeds to lazily swipe her hands across her legs.

"spread your legs".

jaemin complies without thinking. she yelps when she feels renjuns hand swiping over her bare folds, the other hand wiggling its way between her buttcheeks. "okay thats _enough!"_ she screeches, "warn a dude before pulling off sumn' like that."

renjun just plants a quick kiss on her lips.

the water is back on and jaemin gets rinsed off, shes almost a little disappointed, because well. what did she actually expect. just because jeno gave her permission didn't mean that renjun actually wanted to-

seems like the brunette wasn't quite finished. because in a blink of an eye, jaemin found herself pressed against the shower wall, renjuns hands under her tits, her lips on her nipple.

jaemin breathed out embarrassingly loud and, wow shes lucky no one seems to occupy the other shower stalls, because the next whimper she lets out, she isn't able to control.

renjun holds eye contact while nibbling on the sensitive nub, licking exactly over the tip, seems like she didn't forget the sensitivity of jaemins nips. when jaemin throws her head back, renjun closes her lips aroud the other nub and presses her thumb over the spit coated one.

she also starts grinding her body against jaemins, presses her small warm curves against jaemins, moves her thigh inbetween the pinkheads plumper ones.

jaemins breath starts to stutter and she closes her eyes, renjuns small, tiny cute body presses against her body and damn if this isnt one of the best feelings ever.

when jaemin starts bucking her hips, renjun moves her hands from her tits to her sides and to her hips, till she reaches the middle. she burries her hand in the thick hair down there, everything smoothly waxed, just a dark patch of her hair left, resembling a small triangle in the middle of her vulva.

renjun moves past the hair, finally reaching jaemins thick outer folds before she moves past them, luring a whine out of jaemin when she finds her clit.

she presses against the hood, indirectly stimulating the nerve bundle underneath, before she moves her hand to her entrance. renjun quickly retracts her hand after that and she thinks jaemin sounded way too much like jeno when she made that confused _"huh?"_

but renjun just moved her hand to her mouth, takes her own fingers between her lips and coats them in a thick layer of spit before moving them downwards once more. the brunette just goes and presses two fingers at the same time through the tight hole. making jaemin whine again. it burns because, one; this position forced her folds against one another and made her tighter that she actually is, and two; she wasn't wet enough because renjun had washed her pussy with goddamn soap. but the slight burn is what keeps jaemin on the edge. she loves the slight burn when she stuffs things way too thick into the small hole.

her hips still bucked and jaemin still complied when renjun got her by the neck to bring her downwards, licking over her lips. jaemin obediently opening her mouth, eagerly starting to suck on the tongue that made its appearance.

there was the faded taste of the strawberry lollipop renjun had and the girl herself.

jaemin bucks once more when renjuns fingers glide deeper because her pussy finally starts to respond. jaemin lazily puts one of her hands over renjuns wrist, while the other grips her shoulder.

her eyebrows start crunching up when renjun grazes that sensitive area inside her and jaemin interrupts the kiss to throw her head back, a breathy moan escaping her.

her grip on renjuns shoulder loosens and her hand falls down when she realizes that the smaller girl was getting onto her knees.

"oh god", she breathes, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

renjun smirks at her before she retracts her hand and moves both of them to jaemins inner thighs, pushing them apart to get a; a better view and b; a better angle. the girl wets her lips at the sight, jaemins folds had gotten puffier since high school, her outer folds concealed almost everything, her small pink inner parts barely peeked out.

the brunette went and put both her thumbs on her outer folds, pulling them apart and spreading her pussy. renjun then dug in, licking a broad stripe inbetween, relishing the way jaemin aggressively sucks in her breath.

the tip of her tongue moves between her labia, tasting the slick before moving upwards to poke her clit. jaemin whines loudly at that, accidentally thrusting froward. her eyes are half lidded, one of her hands in renjuns hair while the other one roughly covers her mouth.

renjun presses the flat of her tongue against it, before licking her clit once again, she then closes her mouth around it before lightly sucking. jaemin almost sobs at the sensation. renjun retracts one of her hands, moving her fingers back to jaemins slick entrance before pushing two of them in. " _hah~_ feels good, _injunnie"_

renjun just sucks harder and thrusts her finger completely in, before pressing them against the uneven area, jaemins hips bucking up once more, a small moan in tow.

the brunette scrunches up her eyebrows, her fingers wont go in all the way, the position too unfortunate.

she taps her own shoulder with her free hand and jaemin gets the plea. she puts one of her feet on renjuns shoulder, her painted toes making an appearance.

the position allows renjuns fingers to slide in till the hilt and the girl makes quick work to move them. she starts sucking and licking jaemins clit a little faster, a little sloppier. her fingers thrusting against the sensitive unevenness, while jaemin cries muffled moans.

renjun first feels the foot on her shoulder jerking, then she registers the uncoordinated clenching, when she finally starts to hum, responding to jaemins moans and sending small shock waves up her clit, its over for jaemin.

the girl bucks her hips once more before her hole chlenches almost painfully around renjuns fingers and her body whole tenses up, she harshly sucks in a breath and a loud and clear moan escapes her when her hand falls down and her whole body relaxes on istant, renjun immediately stops the suckin and moves to gently circle the pink hood. letting jaemin ride out her orgasm before she stills her movements completely, watching her friends blissed out expression.

the pinkhead looks like she just mightve hit heaven, and her harsh breathing slowly returns to her normal breathes. her eyelids fluttering open before she squints down to renjun. throwing her a small exhausted smile.

"thanks", she says, pulling the brunette up by her hands to press a kiss on her lips.

renjun lazily responds, her jaw a little sore from before. she feels the younger girl sneak her hands down her body "want me to return you the favor?", she all but purrs into her ears.

"n-nah its enough if you just jack me off", renjun breathes. _"okay"_ jaemin whispers back. her lips grazing her ears once again, making renjun jerk her shoulders.

jaemin slowly turns renjun around, pressing her big breasts into the smallers back and winding her arms around her again. while her left hand grabs renjuns right boob, the other hand sneaks its way down and over the neatly trimmed pupic hair until it hits her slick folds. "shit you're so _wet"_

it kind of feels like a kick in her lower abdomen, but like a good kind of kick. renjun feels hot, jaemins words got her all shuddery and the tight body heat around her got her all wobbly. good thing jaemin has a firm grip.

jaemin dips one of her finger into the slick heat, coating her fingers in it before she brings it to the hood of renjuns cunt. instead of pressing against it like renjun anticipated, she moves underneath it, to pull the sensitive nerve bundle between forefinger and thumb. and "oh _f-f-fuck!"_ , renjun drags out the last words a high pitched squeal following with an aggressive buck of her small hips.

jaemin starts rolling the bud between her fingers, her mouth moving to renjuns ear to lick at it before nibbling on her sensitive earlobe. her other hand also starts moving, once more pinching around the ring in her nipple, lightly pulling on it as she obscenely moans into renjuns ear. encouraging the small girl to let her hear how good she feels.

"d-dont stop. _oh_ _g-g-god jaemin"_ , she all but moans. eyes tighlty squinted. her mouth wide oped and her tongue darting out every few seconds.

jaemin slightly changes the position of her fingers on renjuns clit and the girl cries out at the shock waves of stimulation. the intense stimulation is almost painful, painful being the keyword because, dang it renjun has never ever touched herself this way, neither did she get touched like this.

the next time her tongue lolls out jaemin pushes two of her fingers against it, leaving her nipple free, but at least her mouth is occupied now. because renjun starts eagerly sucking on her fingers. circling them with her tongue and slicking them up. jaemin feels the spit dripping down her wrist, and the pussy slick wetting renjuns inner thigs.

jaemin notices renjuns buttcheeks clenching together at her thighs, her hips also start bucking wilder than before.

the orgasm hits the girl completely off guards, her loud moan distorted by jaemins fingers, throwing her off track and making her eyes turn back till shes sure that she can see jaemins cocky expression through her skull.

renjun starts jerking helplessy until jaemin leaves her cunt alone. her tongue is still out she realises when she unscrunches her eyerbrows and jaemin pulls her fingers out of her mouth.

the girl takes a step back in the small stall, giving the brunette a little room until her breath evens out.

"what. was. that?", renjun breathes.

"you never touched your clit like that?"

renjun just shakes her head, stabilizing herself against the wall.

"feel kind of like getting your pussy sucked, just more intense.", jaemin shrugs.

renjun nodds "thanks"

jaemin smiles cheekily, "lets get you clean and then out of here." renjun agrees and both of them rinse their privats with water, renjun wincing in the process cuz, " _holy fuck jaemin_ what did you do to my pearl".

-  
by the end of the day, both of them end up at jaemin and jenos, lazily eating pizza because, swimming gets you hungry as heck, both of them cuddling on the couch with a jeno inbetween.

"yall up for a threesome?"

"only if i get to feel renjun with strap-on-sama"

"what the _fuck_ jeno?"

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed cuz ill go to sleep rn
> 
> oh n sorry if i triggered anyone w my grammar, typos, etc... lololol


End file.
